No Mistletoe Needed
by JPNCIS
Summary: She knew just how to get him to come to the party and he knew he couldn't say no. Not with her in that dress and sassy quips. However this night ended he was glad it happened and so was she.


He didn't want to go. He had a reputation to uphold which was avoiding the work party every year. He couldn't remember the last one he had gone to. It had to be at least a decade maybe two. But unlike last years where a case prevented the team from going, this years fell right after they'd conveniently wrapped up the case. Ellie had called it a Christmas miracle but he on the other hand just groaned and planned on spending the night with a bottle of bourbon and his half completed boat.

Until a certain whiskey eyed, blonde haired, curves in all the right places showed up at his desk in another one of her dark blue, long sleeve, knee length cut dresses that always gave just the right amount away and left him begging for more.

He tried hard not to swallow because he knew she was watching his every move, just like always.

"Agent Sloane?" Why'd he call her by her title?!

It made her look at him more curiously and raised an eyebrow which he would think is cute but not under this scrutiny.

"Ellie said you wrapped the case and are going home instead of accompanying the team over to the Christmas festivities?" She walked around his desk and leaned her hip purposefully against his desk. She was always curious why he never told her to move off her desk like he'd apparently done to everyone else. That's what McGee had said once over a few drinks at the bar.

Gibbs clicked a few more keys on the keyboard, really doing nothing but to distract himself from the woman now way too close beside him. If he turned, he'd have no choice than to gaze from leg to head at her perched on his desk and she knew that. He swallowed, closed his eyes for a split second and cursed his brain if it didn't do as it was told.

Thankfully it did for a few seconds until she shifted, crossing one leg over the other.

Well played Sloane.

He gazed down, her nude heels, toned calved, only an inch of thigh available for viewing them the tight, sleek navy blue dress molded to her athletic body. When he reached her eyes she was smirking.

"Well?"

He hadn't said anything. It had been probably two whole minutes and that felt like ten to her. Her body on fire with the way he hadn't looked at her since she'd sat on his desk and then raked his eyes up her body. That's exactly the reaction she was hoping for but didn't fully expect the way her body would go flush, tight and melt all in one.

"Got a reputation to uphold." He decided to play it off and saw her roll her eyes at that. "Plus, it's already started, won't have time to go home and get changed." That was a lie, these things usually lasted into the early hours of the next day and his house was only, in good traffic, twenty-five-minute drive away.

Jack hopped up, placed a hand on the back of his chair which made him follow her movements as she bent down and yanked open his bottom desk draw.

"Oh look, a clean shirt, tie and dress pants. Who knew that would be in there?" Her tone was dripping with sarcasm and when she turned to look at him, she saw his eyes snap to hers at the last second.

Jack leaned down, pulled the set of clean clothes out and plopped them on the desk in front of him, she watched him look at the clothes as she walked back around to the side of his desk.

He knew he'd been caught, twice now, and knew any excuse from now would just be pathetic and get her even more sassy and stubborn.

"If I don't see you at the office party in 20, you'll be getting sugar spiked coffee when you least expect it." She quipped, throwing the comment and very serious threat over her shoulder as she winked at him and walked out of the bull pen. She needed a drink for her temperature to cool down before doing this dance with him in front of everyone at the party.

Gibbs just shook his head with a smile and got up, grabbed the clothes and headed to the bathroom. He knew all the looks and conversations that were about to come from him joining in the festivities but to be around Jacqueline Sassy Sloane for an extra hour or two in that dress would be well worth it. Or a slow torture. Either or, he didn't mind.

She had almost downed her first glass of bourbon when there was a slight hush from the party and she smirked. She didn't turn around from her spot near the bar and heard Ellie first wishing him a Merry Christmas and so happy he decided to come.

"Good job Jack." Leon squeezed her shoulder and then left the seat beside her and went back to mingling with his colleagues.

She'd have to thank him later for making that seat available for their mutual grinch of a friend. Still not turning around and giving Gibbs the satisfaction, she knew he was looking at her, glaring probably because he was now surrounded by his colleagues wishing him a Merry Christmas and commenting on him showing up.

It felt like forever when he finally made it to the available seat and safe haven next to her. She'd already ordered him a drink and he almost downed the finger of bourbon.

"Don't mess with a Marines coffee."

Jack laughed and finally turned her head to look at his steely blues that were alight with mischief and annoyance. She sipped her drink in time with him, neither one of them taking eyes off the other.

No one seemed to come up to them once he had sat down, she had spoken to Ellie a few minutes before he arrived and knew the girl would be watching. As she was going on and on about how she thought Gibbs would come this year.

It took a while and Gibbs had gotten his second drink before either one decided to speak.

"You got me here, so what's next?" He rested his hand on the back of her chair, his thumb absentmindedly running up and down her back. Jack didn't think he knew he was doing it and tried her best not to fall back into his touch.

"Have a few drinks, maybe say more than a few sentences..." She looked up at him, a silly smile crossing her face. "Maybe even a dance or two." She held in the laugh at his shocked reaction. The surprise soon faded and a mind glare appeared.

"No dancin'" He downed the rest of his drink. If he kept this pace up, she might be able to get him to dance but he ordered another one anyway.

"Just talking then." She smirked at that. Got him cornered, if he didn't want to dance then he'd have to keep up some form of conversation with her.

"Haven't you got other people to talk to?" The bartender passed him his drink. He thought for a second about if the bourbon was in the tab for the party but Jack was drinking the same so he guessed it must've been.

"Doubt anyone would be game enough to drag me away now." She glanced over her shoulder to the party around them, she caught Torres' glance but he averted his eyes as soon as she caught him.

"You'd be surprised." He watched from behind her as someone he hadn't seen or cared to know the name of came up to her. Probably someone from HR or Accounting.

"May I have this dance?" Jack turned and smiled.

She didn't know how to play this, as much as she did want to dance and possibly make Gibbs jealous, she really didn't want to dance with him. But biting the bullet she went for the former, hoping it was worth it.

"Why not, Henry." Clearly not the response Henry wanted to hear which made Gibbs snort quietly and Jack held in a laugh.

The song was mid-tempo, thank god. She would've bolted if it was slow. But Henry was a gentleman, and they had a nice chat and he made her laugh a few times or maybe she exaggerated the fun she was having. Once every few turns, she saw Gibbs, he was fiddling with his drink and she could tell he was only looking at her once her back was to him. How could she tell? Because Henry gulped and shifted whenever that happened.

The song ended and before she could make a break for it another man came up for a dance and she couldn't refuse. She'd worked with Agent Davies a few times and he was a nice enough guy but not the Agent she wanted to dance with.

Once the song ended, she saw another one coming up for a dance but this time the beat of the music picked up and Ellie and Nick had saved her. She danced with them for a few songs until a rather slow Christmas song came on. She felt a hand on the small of her back and Nick and Ellie almost ran away.

"Want another drink?" His gruff voice startled her, his hand moved around to her hip and she couldn't help but lean into his touch, her back coming flush with his chest.

"I'll have that dance now, cowboy." She turned and his hand was on her lower back, not allowing much distance between them.

He gave her his slanted smile and rested his other hand just above her hip. "One dance." He got a classic Jack full beam smile for that and she rested one of her hands on the spot at the base of his neck and shoulder while the other on his chest above his heart. It seemed too intimate but for them, who stole soft touches, knowing looks and such chemistry it just seemed like a natural step. Something that could either move them forward or keep them exactly where they were.

The song wasn't long enough for her liking, no song would be, the swayed to the music and when it wrapped up, he didn't leave her side. A hand on her lower back guided her back to their seats where no one dare steal them.

They both got another drink and sat in welcomed silence for a while.

"Have to say Jethro. I'm glad you came." His dear friend with a scotch in hand stood between them with a merry smile.

"Duck, thought you'd be waist deep in a Christmas tale for the ages with some of the probies." Jack smiled at the older man. He'd become a dear friend to her as well over the past year or so. Someone she could turn to for professional and personal advice when a certain Marine wasn't around.

"I was but their eyes were glazing over." The three laughed and took another sip of their respective drinks.

"Would you care to join me for a dance? Jethro can't have all the pleasures, I'm sure." Duck winked at his dear friend.

"'m not. She's been dancing with half the room." He didn't mean for it to come out as a grumble but it had and both pairs of eyes were on him with raised brows.

"Not that you care, at all." Jack teased him with a cheeky smile and hopped up from her seat. "It would be my pleasure Doctor."

Gibbs watched his friend whisk her away not before looking back at him with a wink and knowing look. Duck knew them both too well and by the way they both kept looking over at him in between speaking he knew he was the topic of conversation.

"Good work getting him to come." Ducky spun her out and got a big smile when she curled back in.

"Only had to threaten his coffee." They both laughed.

"I'm sure his mind was made up before that." Ducky smiled over at Gibbs still watching from the bar. His eyes then wandered over to the team who was looking at them and then back at Gibbs. Clearly Jethro was on multiple people's minds tonight.

"Wouldn't be so sure." Jack down played the situation, not wanting to read too much into it. Yes, she had been teasing him all night and hoping it would end a certain way but at the same time she was just enjoying the night. Happy to have Gibbs half out of work and in a different setting that wasn't the office or the basement.

"I am." The song came to an end and his walked her back to her seat. "Thank you for the dance Jacqueline and on that high note, I best be off."

They said their good byes to the Doctor, Jack receiving a kiss on the cheek and another thank you for the dance. Ducky prodding Gibbs to give her another dance before the night is out but it was only for his friend to hear. Not wanting to put too much pressure on an already out-of-comfort-zone situation for him.

It wasn't long before the team did wander over for a short chat, discussing their plans for the Christmas break as they were hoping for no more cases over the next few days leading up to Christmas.

"Oh, this is my favourite Christmas song!" Jack piped up; a bit tipsy on her sixth or eighth bourbon. The team parted as Jack got up and grabbed Gibbs hand. "Don't think I won't still spike your coffee, cowboy."

Gibbs saw the smirks and hidden laughs from his team as they walked away leaving him to deal with the gossip later.

"That threat was to get me here, not to dance." He was already placing his bourbon down and felt his hand being tugged. The world spun for a second before he took a deep breath to level his head, definitely needed to slow up on the bourbon intake.

"I changed my mind." She didn't need to tug anymore; he was following her to the dance floor and they resumed their previous dancing position. Gibbs this time pulling her a bit closer and Jack resting her head in the crook of his neck, like it was meant for her.

"Want to come back to mine after?" He took the liberty and would blame it on the alcohol if anyone else asked but he rested his cheek against her head.

"After this dance or the party?" She mumbled into his shirt, taking a deep breath inhaling his aftershave and scent. He couldn't put enough aftershave on to cover up the musk and saw dust imbedded into him.

He smiled, not getting a yes or no but a clarification of when. "Dance." He wanted to get out of here, with her, now.

Jack's hand around his neck tugged slightly and he felt her head shift. They looked into each other's eyes, aware of the world around them and he wanted to be anywhere else with her other than in the middle of the dance floor. They'd definitely would blame it on the alcohol if any one of their colleagues dared to ask.

Gibbs just watched her, not closing the gap that he could feel she so wanted but moving to the music of her favourite Christmas song and he smiled. Smiled like a kid on Christmas morning waking up to see Santa had been. Because that how he felt whenever he had her undivided attention.

The song ended and they went back to their seats, grabbing their coats and making an exit. No one offered a goodbye and neither did they.

The cab ride to his place was silent. Gibbs resting his hand on her thigh, finger tips touching her bare skin. He felt her muscle shift under his touch.

Luckily for them, the cab ride was quick to his place and Gibbs handed the guy a decent tip and followed Jack out of the cab and up his front steps. He closed the front door and was pushed back into it.

Jack surrounding him. Her lips melted into his and he tugged her close, a hand slipping and tangling into her hair and one secure around her hip. She moaned into his kiss when he slipped his tongue along hers, devouring her. She tasted like his favourite drink and he could swallow her whole.

She pushed against his shoulder and they broke apart, heaving for air. Gibbs hand cupped her cheek and he pulled her back in, this time a gentle, caring and emotional kiss was shared between them and it made Jack melt even more into him.

"Well played Agent Sloane." Gibbs breathed against her lips.

"Thought it was about time we both won." She kissed the smug look off his face and they were lost in each other all over again and this time nothing was going to interrupt them.

. . . .

**I've loved reading everyone Slibbs Christmas themed stories that this one came to mind. Hope everyone had a joyful Christmas, however you celebrate. I always love a review, so let me know what you think :)**


End file.
